Blood, Love, and Gold
by MusicLover500
Summary: Quetsiyah sends both Elena and the cure to Middle-earth as part of her revenge against Silas. Gandalf promises to send her back if she joins him on a quest with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit- but will she want to after meeting and eventually falling for Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain?
1. Chapter 1

[Blood, Love, and Gold]: Vampire Diaries/Hobbit (Thorin/Elena)

Summary: Quetsiyah sends both Elena and the cure to Middle-earth as part of her revenge against Silas. Gandalf promises to send her back if she joins him on a quest with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit- but will she want to after meeting and eventually falling for Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain?

_Alright this is _a _new story from me- one of a few (maybe another Vampire Diaries/Hobbit, a Vampire Diaries/Being Human (UK), possibly Buffy/Hobbit… and maybe others once I get around to watching all the shows I want to watch). Now, after this I am updating one of my other stories- I'll post the ones I have inspiration for at the bottom; promise. _

_This takes place during season 5 of Vampire Diaries, although Damon and Elena are just friends and Katherine never had the cure shoved down her throat- instead, Elena kept it. For The Hobbit, it starts off during An Unexpected Journey. Oh, and in this I'm making Elena shorter- more like Thorin or Dwalin's height. _

_Disclaimer: Own nothing. Hobbit belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson; Vampire Diaries belongs to L. J. Smith and Julie Plec. Title is a play off of the name of the song 'Blood, Tears, and Gold' by The Hurts. Blood= vampire (since Elena is one), as well as the danger of the quest; Love= love between Elena and Thorin; Gold= a huge part of the reason the dwarves are trying to reclaim Erebor, and *spoiler* the gold-lust Thorin eventually falls under towards the end of The Hobbit._

Chapter 1:

Elena lay awake on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Sleep was hard to come by, especially now that the one thing she had always wanted was carefully tucked away in a drawer in her side table next to her bed.

Still hardly daring to believe she had it, the brunette vampire reached over and pulled the cure out. She watched as the red liquid inside changed from light to dark as moonlight and shadow danced across it.

It was tempting, oh so very tempting to take the thing right now, to finally be able to do all the things she had wanted to before drowning in the lake months ago. It was like Elena was Snow White and the cure the apple, only less poisonous.

But no matter how tempted she was, Elena knew becoming human now would only add to the ever-growing list of problems they had to deal with. Most notably Silas and Quetsiyah. The two were relentless in their missions, the former searching desperately for the cure Elena held in her hands and the latter ruthlessly enacting revenge on Silas for leaving her for his true love thousands of years earlier.

The brunette shuddered to think of what lengths the vengeful witch would go to see revenge dealt.

And she happened to have an instrument that would be the epitome of revenge.

Pushing dark thoughts like those out of her head, she was about to put the cure back when suddenly she felt a change in the atmosphere- like it was suddenly charged with some sort of energy, building as the seconds ticked by and waiting to be released.

Elena looked around for any source, noticing a sense of dread stemming from her gut.

A crack sounded from nearby, and she whipped around to see a crack had appeared in one of the walls. Not exactly sure why there was suddenly a crack in an otherwise perfectly secure house, she got up and carefully set the cure on her dresser before quickly changing into jeans on the off chance the house started falling apart. She quickly grabbed the cure again and cautiously moved closer to the crack.

Of course, she could just be being silly- after all it could just be a crack, not something supernatural, but something in her gut said otherwise.

As she was moving closer, the crack began to grow, revealing not internal structure, but instead blue sky and unfamiliar land.

_What the-?!_ Elena thought, halting in her tracks. To her horror, she soon realized the crack was pulling her _into_ it. She scrambled for some sort of anchor, but in the end it was futile- the pull was too strong.

The last thing she was aware of was falling through empty space before blacking out.

-Hobbit-Vampire-Diaries-

Sometime later, Elena became aware of an ache that consumed her entire body. Groaning, she slowly sat up and opened her eyes, wondering what she'd done last night to cause this much pain. Her hand reflexively grasped and something in it, and she looked down to see the cure.

Slowly memory returned. Laying in bed, some odd crack appearing that she was starting to realize must not have been a crack, getting sucked into the thing…

The brunette quickly stood up- already noticing her accelerated healing kicking in. _Please let this be some weird dream or drunken stupor. _She prayed, as her surroundings matched the ones she had glimpsed in through the crack—thing. Her gut instinct helped succeed in killing her wish.

What was it then, if not a crack? Elena knew it had to have been something dealing with magic- no other force she knew of would be able to transport someone to an entirely different area. _There's teleporting spells, but those wouldn't cause a crack. Portals… portals! _

That was the only thing it could have been, and it was enough to send Elena into panic. There was no telling where a portal could take you- it could take you to another town, another state, another country, another planet, or even another reality. All depending upon the castor's wish.

_Who would want to do that? Bonnie wouldn't- surely she would have let me know some other way if she was mad at me. _The brunette wondered- and then it hit her as she glanced down at the object in her hand.

Quetsiyah. She had wanted to get the best revenge possible on Silas- and what better way to do it than to send the cure to some other place? Elena doubted she had meant to send her along with it, but to be honest wouldn't put it past the woman.

Forcing herself to calm down, she made a list of priorities. One, find out exactly where she was- knowing both her luck and Quetsiyah, it was some sort of other reality. Second, find a way to get back home. Third, ensure somehow that Quesiyah was stopped before her or someone else got killed in the vengeance gig she had going on.

The sound of trotting reached her ears, faintly at first but getting louder as the horse came nearer to her. Quickly, she looked for a place to hide but before she could the horse had stopped in front of her.

Elena glanced up to see a tall, elderly man with a long gray beard, blue-gray hat, and gray cloak sitting atop the light brown house.

"You're awfully far from Erud Luin, aren't you?" The man said, smiling at her.

"What?" She asked, confusion coloring her voice- what was that? "Is that a place?" She continued, wincing at how dumb it sounded.

The man looked confused, but he quickly hid it. "My apologies. I assumed, because of your height, you were one of the dwarven folk. Though it is odd you have never heard of the Blue Mountains."

_Dwarves? _"Where am I? And who are you?" Elena asked, the mans words still not making sense, other than her height being compared to dwarves- something she was used to.

"I am Gandalf the Grey. And you are in Middle-earth, not too far from the Shire." He replied, climbing off his horse. On the ground, she could really see the height difference between them. "Now who might you be, my dear?"

"Elena. Gilbert." She replied, not seeing the harm in telling him her name- she wouldn't be here for much longer. At least she hoped. She then noticed a wooden staff with him, one that had an intricately twisted knot at the top… like a wand staff Bonnie had showed her pictures of once. That gave her an idea.

"Well, Elena, I believe you must have hit your head quite hard if you don't remember at least the Shire- though, you are dressed fairly… odd." Gandalf said.

"I didn't hit my head… this is going to sound crazy, but I come from a different reality- a witch there sent this… thing… to here and as I was holding it at the time, I got dragged here as well. And I need help getting back- can you help me?" She asked, being as discreet as she could while tucking the cure into her jeans pocket. So far, Gandalf seemed trustworthy, but she wasn't about to spill her secrets quite yet. Who knew if vampires even existed in this world?

"And what makes you think I would be able to help you?" He replied, sharply but not unkindly.

"Your staff, it looks like a magic one a friend of mine had showed me a picture of once." Elena said, pointing to it as she did.

The man fell into silence, and her anxiousness grew with each minute. _What if he refuses to help me? What then? _Finally, he seemed to reach a conclusion.

"I will help you-" He said, and her spirits rose. "-but first I must ask you help me on a little quest."

"What kind of quest?"

"Simple, really. You and I will accompany a group of thirteen dwarves led by Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim the lost dwarven kingdom of Erebor and kill the dragon Smaug." Gandalf said, like it was a normal thing.

_Dragon? Kingdom? Are you sure this much danger is worth going back? _A voice in the back of her head said. But as of right now Gandalf was her only shot.

"I will help you on this quest. As long as you promise you can help me get back." She finally replied.

The wizard smiled. "That I can. Head the way I came until you reach a small place town. Once there, ask directions to the Shire. Look for a mark on one of the hobbit holes there and you will find the meeting place for everyone." He instructed.

Elena nodded, and Gandalf gave her one last smile before hopping back on his horse and riding away. She turned towards the way he had come and began walking, wondering if she would regret what she had gotten into.

-Hobbit-Vampire-Diaries-

_I just realized that tonight's episode of the Vampire Diaries is it's 100__th__, so this could also be considered a little gift in honor of that. While on that subject, I really hope it doesn't turn out like Buffy's 100__th__ episode did- that ending should truly make it up there with the episodes The Body and Once More, With Feeling. Breaks my heart and a bawl every time I watch it. _

_Here's the list of stories I have inspiration for. 'Born to Die', 'Hearts Under Fire', 'Lurking Danger', 'Soulmates', of course 'Blood of A Doppelganger', and somewhat 'A Potter and A Malfoy'. I recommend requesting one of the others, because they'll be out quicker. _

_Some stories I have coming soon? Elena/Fili (VD/Hobbit), hopefully something dealing with Elena/Bard (VD/Hobbit), Elena/Mitchell (VD/Being Human- UK version), Elena/Derek (VD/Teen Wolf), Elena/Stiles (VD/Teen Wolf), and Elena/Legolas (LotR) or Elena/Aragorn (LotR). I will post some of my ideas of most of these on my profile page… eventually. _

_And you have TheElegantFaerie to thank for getting me started on the idea of Elena/Thorin and Elena/Fili, though mostly Elena/Thorin. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Shire seemed like a peaceful, quiet place- not at all like a place where Elena imagined a meeting about a dangerous quest would take place. It was also unlike any place she had ever seen. The homes were holes in the ground and the creatures- she remembered Gandalf saying something about 'hobbit-hole', which she assumed these creatures were the hobbits- were even shorter than her!

She received mistrustful looks from the hobbits she passed as she walked around the Shire in a circle trying to find the mark the wizard had been talking about.

Night had fallen by the time she finally spotted it, glowing a faint blue on a fairly large round door towards the top on one of the small hills- a place she hadn't looked yet. Judging by all the ponies- and Gandalf's horse- she was already late. _Though how did I miss them arriving in the Shire? _She wondered as she knocked on the door, knowing her heightened senses would've picked up on it. _Unless you were too far away. _

The door opened to reveal a hobbit with gold-brown curls and an agitated expression.

"How many of you are there?" He asked irritably.

Before she could ask what he meant, Gandalf appeared behind him. "Ah, Elena- I wondered when you would show up."

"I had trouble finding this place." She explained.

"Come in, then, since it's obvious you're with the others." The hobbit said, stepping back and opening the door wider. Elena felt the barrier holding her back break and stepped over the threshold.

She glanced around and saw the dining room was full of… dwarves, eating and looking generally like they were having a good time.

"Elena, allow me to introduce you to our host, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said, tearing the brunette's gaze away from the dining room.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Bilbo said.

"Likewise." She replied, before giving the wizard a 'I'm here, what now?' look.

In response, Gandalf brushed past her and entered the dining room. Elena followed, and upon seeing her the dwarves went quiet.

"Everyone, this is Elena- I have chosen her to join this quest. Elena, this is Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Fili and Kili." He said, gesturing to each dwarf in turn.

There was a few more seconds of silence before the talking resumed, and Gandalf gestured for her to take a seat, which she did. It soon became apparent to her that there were only twelve dwarves, which meant they were one short- who must be this Thorin Oakenshield, as his was the only name she hadn't heard.

She got her answer a bit later, after one song involving dishware being thrown was finished.

Two loud, hard knocks sounded from the door, and Gandalf murmured "He's here."

Bilbo went to answer it, while Elena stood off the side and the dwarves crowded on one side of the entryway. The door opened to reveal another dwarf- only, this one seemed different from the others.

He had a beard- but not as long as some of the others she had seen- and long black hair with a few gray streaks in it, and seemed to be dressed better than the others. He also had this regal air about him, like he was someone very important.

At first glance, the brunette wouldn't lie- he was attractive.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I would have lost my way had it not been for the mark on the door." He greeted.

"Mark? What mark? There's no mark, that door was painted only a week ago!" Bilbo exclaimed, while Elena's gaze was still on Thorin.

"I put it there." Gandalf said like it was no big deal. "Bilbo- and Elena- allow me to introduce you to the leader of our Company: Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this is the hobbit." Thorin said, circling Bilbo and either not noticing or ignoring Elena's presence. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He commented, and Elena heard a few of the dwarves chuckle at this. The dwarf finally realized Elena was there because he said "You never said we'd have another companion in addition to our burglar."

"Elena is here at my request as a favor for me." Gandalf explained as Thorin walked away from Bilbo and inspected Elena closer.

"You don't look like much." He observed. "How well can you can fight?"

"Good enough." She replied.

"We'll see." He replied, moving away and towards the dining room.

Elena and the others followed suit, with her trying to figure out why the dwarf's proximity affected her the way did.

-Hobbit-Vampire-Diaries-

Elena listened half-heartedly to what the others talked about- paying close attention when the quest was mentioned. She felt sorry for Bilbo when the two of them read over the terms and conditions- facing death wasn't a new thing for her, but Bilbo fainted. Although, that one dwarf with the funny hat, who she believes is Bofur, didn't help with his explanation of dragon fire reducing you to nothing but ashes.

As the dwarves gathered in the living room, Elena finally got the chance to talk with Gandalf alone. She realized she wouldn't be able to feed like she normally did on this quest throughout the course of the night, and since Gandalf was the only one who'd be able to help, decided to tell him her secret.

"Gandalf, can I have a word with you?" She asked, and led the two of them to one of the empty hallways. "There's something I haven't told you- about me- something you should know." She began, taking a deep though unnecessary breath to calm herself.

"Yes?"

"I have this… thing…" She tried, but decided to screw it and tell him the whole truth. "Where I come from, there are different… creatures, like vampires- basically, they need to live on blood to survive. I accidentally got turned into one before coming here and was wondering if you'd know something- a spell- that could help keep the bloodlust at bay." She said in a rush, scanning the wizard's face at the end.

"This is very… interesting." He finally said, much to her surprise. She was expected a different answer. "I think I do know a spell that will help- but you must tell me more about what it means to be a… vampire."

"Thank you." The brunette said, a relieved smile crossing her face. "I can tell you as much you want tomorrow."

He nodded and walked away. Elena stood there for a few minutes before making her way to the living room, where she sat down in the entrance. All the dwarves were gathered there, looking grim. She wondered what the deal was- until suddenly they started humming and Thorin started singing.

"_Far over the Misty Mountains cold. To dungeons deep, and caverns old." _He began, and Elena couldn't help but be surprised out how deep his voice was… nor how well he could sing. The others soon chimed in.

"_We must away, ere break of day. To find our long forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light_."

The song was amazingly a mixture of sadness and beauty, and she fell sleep with it echoing in her head- along with Thorin's voice as he sang it.

-Hobbit-Vampire-Diaries-

_New chapter, yay! And it included the Thorin/Elena meeting. I'm going to work on Soulmates next, but first I'm probably going to watch the SyFy movie Alice online and then finish the first season of Being Human (UK). I love the song 'Misty Mountains', if you can't tell. I've even learned how to play it on my clarinet! Not that anyone cares._

_Hopefully updates will be faster, as this is one of the four-five stories __I have the plot outlined for. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Gandalf, who informed her that they were leaving, woke Elena early the next morning. As everyone gathered and loaded their ponies, she noticed Bilbo wasn't among them.

"Where's Bilbo?" She asked as she climbed onto the spare pony the Company had that should've been the hobbit's.

"The hobbit chose to stay behind." Thorin answered from the front, sparing her a brief glance before turning away and jarring his pony into motion, officially starting their journey.

Elena heard Gandalf mutter something under his breath and felt a wave of magic pass over her, and suddenly the beginnings of bloodlust faded away. She glanced at him, and he gave a faint nod and smile, silently telling her 'it's done'.

She smiled at him in thanks. "You mentioned wanting to know more about… you know." She began, being careful not to let the others in on her secret. Yet, anyway. "What do you want to know first?"

"Oh well, anything, really. What little you've told me so far is most curious." Gandalf replied.

"Well, then, I suppose I should start with the origins- the true ones…"

-Hobbit-Vampire-Diaries-

For Thorin, the beginning of the quest was filled with brooding. They had lost their burglar- who was vital for the final stage of their quest and suddenly seemed to make their already grim odds that much grimmer.

He'd heard many of his companions grumble about how their stop at the Shire had been a waste of time, and he personally agreed with them.

_But not all is lost- you _did _gain an unexpected member. A very unexpected one. _A voice in the back of his head whispered, and he half turned to spot the woman talking animatedly with Gandalf- Elena, if he was remembering her name correctly.

He was conflicted about her joining- on one hand, he was glad for an extra member who could apparently fight, but on the other he was wary of her. After all, he only had Gandalf's word she could be trusted and her word that she could fight. He knew, despite her size, she was from the race of Men, and that their woman rarely fought.

_I hope, for your sake and the rest of this Company's, you can indeed fight and are not just a pretty face. _He thought, turning back to the front.

-Hobbit-Vampire-Diaries-

_Gandalf's a good listener. _Elena thought as she finished explaining the history surrounding the Originals, the first official vampires. The wizard would listen closely and ask for more details about things, particularly the spell Esther had used to turn her children into vampires. She told him what she knew, including that her great ancestor's blood had been used to complete their transition.

"That ancestor- Tatia- was also the first official Petrova doppelganger that we know of, since Esther also used her blood to bind one of the youngest, Klaus', werewolf side." The brunette elaborated.

"Doppelganger… yet another interesting thing about you, my dear." Gandalf replied, smiling at her.

Elena smiled back, and was about to explain all the events surrounding her being turned when a voice behind them caused the Company to halt.

"Wait!" Bilbo shouted, running up to them, the contract in hand. Panting slightly, he handed it to Balin. "I signed it."

Elena caught Gandalf's smile growing wider at that, even more when Balin declared "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony." Thorin said gruffly from the front.

"There's a slight problem- there are none." One of the other dwarves said. _I really need to figure out a way to learn all their names. _Elena told herself.

"Oh, that's no problem. Really." Bilbo said.

"It's a long journey- even someone like you won't be able to keep up." Another- she wasn't sure if it was Fili or Kili- said.

"He can ride with me." She suddenly said, as she realized no one else was going to offer at the moment.

"I don't want to be a-" The hobbit tried protesting, but Elena cut him off.

"It's no problem." She said, grabbing a hold of his hand and hulling him up behind her, forgetting that in this time period woman aren't supposed to be that strong.

As they resumed their journey, the brunette caught Thorin watching her interestedly from the front every now and then.

-Hobbit-Vampire-Diaries-

Thorin couldn't help but be impressed- and surprised- at how strong Elena must be in order to haul Bilbo onto her pony single handedly.

_I suppose there's more to you than meets the eye. _He thought, taking in her slender frame- definitely not something one would assume could hide that much strength. While this may be something that would typically put him at ease, he was still wary, thought not much as he was even a few hours ago.

-Hobbit-Vampire-Diaries-

_Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like the bits from Thorin's POV- there may not be a lot until it gets easier writing his character. Fun fact: last year, when I started my account, it was during the Superbowl- which as all of you in America more than likely know, is occurring right now._

_Next up: 'Hearts Under Fire' and 'Lurking Danger'._

_I have decided, once I finish this, 'Soulmates', 'Blood of A Doppelganger', 'Hearts Under Fire', and 'Lurking Danger', I will hopefully get around to updating 'Born To Die' and 'Coming Home' again- though don't hold out much hope for the latter right now. I will also be starting a VD/LotR crossover around that time as well. (And more than likely a VD/Being Human one too just because there's maybe one story in that x-over section about the UK version, along with Once Upon A Time/VD if I'm far enough along in the series by this point)._

_Wow, that's a long author's note!_


End file.
